Look SkyeWard
by 2OwlsATweeting
Summary: He was a black op specialist, a new Level Seven recruit. She was a hacker, a member of the Rising Tide. No two people could see the world more differently then they did. She was everything he had worked against... But when they are forced to work together, they don't make such a bad team. Previously titled PARTNERS IN CRIME
1. Chapter I: Honesty

**Hi guys! This is my first SHIELD fanfic (so please be nice) and I'm really excited about posting this story :) So I be had these one shot ideas in my head for quite awhile... (Actually since the first SkyeWard moment :) and I'm so sorry I'm just now posting it! This chapter, titled Honesty takes place in SHIELD's Pilot when Agent Grant Ward (couldn't u just die!?) gets injected with the truth serum. This fanfic will (hopefully) go in chronological order... Hope you all enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to Joss Whedon and the multimillion Marvel Universe (not me :( I wouldn't mint owning Ward though ;)**

_Chapter I: Honesty~_

Agent Grant Ward jumped about a foot in the air when Coulson shoved a needle right into his bicep.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt,"asked Phil Coulson, innocently.

"No, but you've lost your mind! You should never do that to another team member! And yes, it did hurt a little bit, but I always try to mask my pain in front of beautiful women because I think it makes me look more masculine. My GOD this stuff works fast," exclaimed Agent Ward. Said "beautiful" woman sat across from him, looking entirely to fetching in that tight, low cut, darn purple shirt, smirking. Coulson turned and addressed her.

"Don't trust us? Ask him anything you like..."

"Wait," called Ward, in desperation. "You can't just- This is definatly not protocall!" Apparently Coulson didn't care what Ward had to say... the door slammed shut, leaving Grant with the dangerous lioness. She turned to him, a coy smile on her face. She walked behind him, trailing her fingers across his shoulders, leaned down and whispered "Let's play." Those two words brought shivers to the agent's body and he knew he was in trouble.

"You seem nervous, Agent Ward," observed the woman, taking off her black, leather jacket and leaning forward.

"There is no way I am going to reveal classified information to a woman who is hellbent on taking us down-"

"Have you ever killed anyone," Skye interrupted. His answer was immediate.

"Yes, a few... High risk targets. But they were terrible people, who were trying to hurt nice people. I didn't feel good afterwards," Ward confessed. Skye was loving this truth serum right now.

"And does your Grandmother know?"

"Gramsy?" Grant whispered, his voice breaking. He watched her out of the corner of his brown eyes, analyzing her every move. She began to pace in front of him.

"Shield..." Skye mused. "That would stand for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division right?" Grant nodded his affirmation. How did she know this? He didn't know what SHIELD meant until last week!

"And what does that mean?"

"Someone really wanted our name to spell out SHIELD."

"And what does "SHIELD" do?"

"We're the line between the world and the much weirder world. We protect people from news they aren't ready to hear. And when we can't do that, we keep them safe." Ward noticed something flash in the woman's eyes. She was impressed with his answer. Surprised, but impressed none the less.

She smirked triumphantly. "But your secret is out! For decades, your organization stayed in the shadows, hiding the truth, but now we know-they're among us. Heroes... and monsters. The world is full of wonders... We can't explain everything we see. But our eyes are open. So what now? There are no more shadows for you to hide in. Something impossible just happened. What are you going to do about it?"

"That was your fault," snarled Ward, jumping up and striding towards Skye.

"My fault," she laughed in disbelief. They were now standing chest to chest, The black ops agent towering over her. "I saw the battle of New York... And try as you might, so did the world."

"Because why?" Grant asked, smiling calmly... Too calmly. "Why does the world know about superheroes? Why is Thor on the news!? Hell, why is he in a MOVIE!?"

"Because-"

"Because you told the world, you hacked into Level Seven, classified records, without our knowing-"

"Admit it, Ward. Your impressed."

"Pah- no... Maybe... maybe just a little..."

"Ha! I impressed you, I'll accept my award now."

"Your an ass."

"I prefer... 'asset.' I could be a valuable tool," she whispered, seductivly, fingering his collar. She leaned forward, ghosting her lips over his. "Thank you... Grant." She pulled herself away and began to walk torwards the metal enforced door.

"Wait," cried Grant, slightly breathless. "Where are you going?" She paused, her hand resting on the steel lever. She turned to face him, a smile dancing across her lips.

"Sorry, Agent Ward... My hour's up."

_"I could get A. C. to jab you with the truth serum... Make you spill your little heart out to me again," she taunted._

_"Rookie? I hate to break it to you... There's no truth serum."_

_"What?" _

**A/N: SOOOO... What did you think? Liked it? Loved it? Think it could be better? Please let me know! But please, no flames. I hope Ward wasn't OOC... its really hard to capture his personality... Anyway keep an eye out for an update sometime this weekend... Please R&R :)**


	2. Chapter II: A New Start

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me oui. All rights go to the Marvel Universe, Joss Whedon and ABC. **

**This chapter is based on Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Episode Two: 0-8-4 **

_Chapter Two: A New Start_

He looked up from his book as he heard her enter the lounge area. She was wearing a loose fitting grey shirt and black yoga pants. In her hand she held a bottle of liquor. He looked up at her, quickly, watching the two Peruvian army men out if the corner of his eyes.

"Hunger Games?" She questioned, looking down at the book in his hands.  
"Battlehorn," he replied not looking up from his book. "One of the hundreds of books my SO gave me that I'm only now getting around to read them." She looked at him questionly.  
"SO? Supervising Officer," Grant offered. Skye nodded.  
"Right. Got it. You know hackers have lingo too." He shot her a dirty look. "Not that you'd want to know," she said quickly. "But I'll pick yours up." She sighed when he still pretended to be reading the damn book.

She walked over to him and sat down on the coffee table in front of him.  
"Look. I feel like you and I, that we, got off on the wrong foot." She paused, giving the agent a sideways glance. He still didn't look up. "Can I buy you a drink?" She shook the glass, making the amber contents swirl around.

She finally got the reaction she was looking for. He looked up at her and, dare she say it, gave her a small smile and a slight chuckle, setting the book down.  
"What I said before, when I said the Uprising was... A good thing or whatever I said. I don't want you to think I'm oblivious. What- what I was talking about was the tweets. She nervously brushed a dark lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Tweets?" Ward asked, slightly annoyed. "Are you trying to make things better or worse, love?"  
"Peruvians have organized for the first time in decades. Thousands of suffering people, who never met, uniting over a common idea? It's..." She searched for the right word. "Mind blowing." Her face lit up as she smiled. She began pouring the liquor into a glass.

"Now. I don't really want to bring it up, because I don't want to see your hate face." She looked up, briefly flashing him an impish smile. He stared at her, daring her to go on.  
"But, that's what the Rising Tide is all about." He blinked, taken aback. What did he care about her organization?  
"Okay..."

"Usually, one person doesn't have the solution..."  
"That's how I was taught." Grant interrupted. "I was taught that I was the solution. I've never worked on a team. I go in there and I get the job done. I eliminate the threat."  
"You're not Superman. I know what you want to believe but you need help. If you have one hundred people who each have one percent of the solution...? That'll get it done. I think that's beautiful... Pieces of solving a puzzle..." He leaned towards her, smiling slightly.

"You and I just see the world differently," he stated, looking at her. She shifted her body looking at the ground. "I've never been in a war zone during a war... Until today," she admitted. "I was terrified. Terrified that something would go wrong-"

"We're safe," he interrupted her, gently cupping her face in his hands, forcing her to look him in the eye. "You're safe. The team's safe. I'm right here. Nothing will hurt you." She looked away.  
"Don't promise me something you can't keep."  
"Skye, look at me. I swear I will protect you. You won't get hurt. I will keep you safe. That's my job." He released her and reached to grab his drink, which was beside her. This shift of his body gave Skye a clear view of the right side of his body. Just above his hip, a small portion of his white shirt was stained red. Skye gasped.

"Did you get shot?"  
"Skin deep," he replied nonchalantly. "It's nothing to worry about."  
"You got shot! Did that happen when you were protecting us? When you were protecting me?!" Grant smiled at her, trying to calm her down.  
"I said don't worry about it."  
"Well no wonder you were so pissed..."  
"I wasn't pissed," he admitted. I was worried and stressed. You have never been on the field and I was worried about you. Fitz and Simmions may have been to the SHIELD Academy but they've never worked on the field. I couldn't let my team get hurt."

"I'm sorry, we're completely useless-"  
"No, you're not. Skye, you hacked into SHIELD's personal files in less then five minuets. That's impressive. Fitz and Simmons have degrees I can't even pronounce and I have no clue what they're talking about most of the time. We all make up this team. However, I was trained to be the whole solution. To eliminate variables." He turned his head slightly to the right, watching the two Peruvian men. "And today," he sighed. "They keep adding up." He looked at Skye, trying to warn her.

"We're turning," she realized.  
"We've entered restricted air space," he explained. "So we have to follow certain air paths. It's regulation." Skye nodded in affirmation. "This plane is capable of a fully automated flight, but May has to be on the stick herself tonight." Skye laughed lightly, pretending nothing was wrong. Her heart however was pounding in her chest. Something was wrong.

"You've got an SO, May's got a stick... Lots of good lingo on this plane," she winked at him. He smiled, while nodding  
"Hm. Yeah," he sighed. "We just can't seem to understand each other," he said looking up at her. His gaze returned to the two Peruvian men playing cards, speaking softly to one another. Their game halted, one of the men giving the other man a pointed look.

"Skye, darling," Grant began sweetly. "Hand me the bottle." She looked up at him, sniggering.  
"Okay, Turbo," she replied handing him the bottle. "But you're still nursing the one you got." He smirked, looking to the men.  
"I'm not the only one." She followed his gaze, which rested upon the men. Comprehension dawned on her. Grant leaned towards her, breathing heavily. "Do you trust me," he whispered.  
"Yes." He leaned forward as if to kiss her. Their lips were millimeters apart. The two men pulled out their guns and fired. Ward pulled Skye behind him, shielding her with his body. He shoved her onto the couch and pressed his body close to hers. The bullets sailed over their heads. Grant lifted himself a fraction off of Skye, his hands beside her head, bracing his weight as not to crush her. "Get of here, Skye," he whispered, getting off her. "Meet me in the lab." She did not protest and ran from the lounge. She looked back and saw Ward fighting off the men.  
"GO," he shouted. Their eyes met and she nodded before disappearing from the room.

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! But here's Chapter 2 (finally!) So I hope you all enjoyed :) Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts :) I always love to hear from my readers! But no flames. I mean, come on people. It's Christmas! I hope u all enjoyed!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**~Katherine**


	3. Chapter III: Her SO, His Rookie

**Disclaimer: If I owned the show Skye and Ward would be together all ready :) but they aren't... Therefore Joss Whedon owns everything. Including Thor.**

***THIS IS A PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER THREE***

**(Hold on readers, this is going to be a long chapter :)**

**Chapter Three is based on Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Episode Three: The Asset**

_Chapter Three: Her SO, His Rookie_

When she walked into the gym, the first thing she was her S. O. Her DEAR Supervising Officer was punching the life out of the punching bag. Judging from the beads of sweat that dotted his hairline and the way his grey T-shirt clung to him, she guessed he had been going at it for several hours. He looked up when he saw her petite frame descend from the top of the staircase.

"You know your late?" This is how Skye was greeted at eight in the morning. No "hello" or "good morning."

"I'm tired from last night's "cool down." I thought I was joining SHIELD, not 24 hour fitness."

"It's called Relative Strength Training, starting with the basics." He grabbed her small, dainty hands, turning them over in his much larger, calloused hands inspecting how she had wrapped the protective gear around them. "And next time you're late," he continued, "You'll be doing 15 push-ups for every minute your late."

"Fine, Mr. Fun-Machine," she huffed. "But, it's better then pull ups... I don't ever want to do another pull up. Like ever."

"Find yourself hanging on the edge of a building, 20 stories up? I think you'll want to do at least one." He grabbed her shoulders, turning her so that her body was angled towards the punching bag. "Stand here. Like this. Now jab-cross." He began to furiously pound the bag again, but stopped, giving her the opportunity to try. "10 minutes."

She began to weakly punch the bag.

"You know the hardest part of boxing?" He asked.

Getting punched in the face?"

"Keeping your hands up," he corrected her, patiently. Skye huffed in annoyance.

"Why do we even have to do this?! I'm sure FitzSimmions' Supervising Officer didn't make them do... This muscle stuff," she complained. He leaned down and whispered, "Watch this."

"Hey Simmons," he called to the British chemist, who was engrossed with something in the lab. "What did your SO give you for morning workouts?"

"Oh," she answered enthusiastically. "Apemistic Attribute drills. Name the mechanical chemical firmware -"

"And electrical properties of materials-" Ward shot his rookie a pointed look.

"Okay, okay," she admitted, begrudgingly. "I see your point..."

Her SO raised his hands in surrender. "There will come a moment when you have to decide if you are going to commit or bail." He braced himself against the punching bag, making it harder on her. "Every field agent has one. Ask Coulson. You have to make that call. Either you dedicate yourself or curl up in a ball and run."

"How can you run, if your curled up in a ball?" He rolled his eyes at her childish question.

"It's my job, as your SO to make sure you don't die before then. And love, do I have my work cut out for me." She gave a couple of relatively strong punches before voicing her next question. "And what was your defining moment, Agent Ward?" She paused when he remained silent. "Come on, tell me. I really wanna know. I could get Coulson to give you some of that Truth Serum... You could spill your little heart out to me again," she taunted.

"You mean my Level One Over Share that miraculously got you to cooperate?" She wasn't as good as hiding her emotions as he was. He could read her like an open book, she wore her heart on her sleeve. She was not expecting that. "I hate to tell you this, rookie. But we don't have a truth serum." Her reply was cut off as May's disembodied voice wafted through the plane.

"Changing course," the pilot announced. "Briefing in three."

"Ah," Fitz cheered. Looks like where on the move." Jemma clapped her hands in excitement, taking off her lab coat.

**A/N: As stated above: This is a PREVIEW for Chapter Three. Episode Three just had so many Skyeward moments I couldn't help myself :) So what did you think? I am aware that this preview was pretty much canon, and I apologize if you don't like that... however, as I was rewatching this episode an idea stuck me... Kinda like Thor's lightning bolt :) How adorable would it be if Skye and Ward danced together?! What do you guys think? IF you like this idea that brings me to another very important ?... What song should they dance to? **

**A. My Heart Will Go On (by Celine Dion~ Titanic)**

**B. So Close (by Jon McLaughlin~ Disney's Enchanted)**

**C. Wait For You (by Elliott Yamin)**

**D. None of the above/Other**

**Please leave a review for your vote!**

**O and btw, I changed the name of this story to Partners in Crime... Look SkyeWard seemed a bit cliche and over used :)**


End file.
